Chapter 595
Chapter 595 is called "Oath". Cover The entire crew of the Straw Hat Pirates is seen relaxing on large puffs, with "tattoos" drawn with markers protraying various versions of the crew's Jolly Roger somewhere on them. A parchment recites "It's astounding how fast the time flees". Short Summary The whereabouts of the other Supernovas are revealed, as well as the one defeated by Blackbeard. It's none other then Jewelry Bonney who was first kept as his prisoner, then arrested by the Marines after her captors flee. Both Chopper and Sanji decide to remain for some time on the islands they were sent to, in order to get stronger. Long Summary Somewhere near Sabaody Archipelago, Law is discussing with his crew why he does not want to enter the New World yet, saying that in any case the One Piece will not disappear and that the others are free to fight each other without him. He then tells his men to follow the orders he gave them, in order for him to "steal the proper throne", to which his crew happily rejoice. On an unnamed Winter Island in the New World, X. Drake and his crew confront the ones guarding the island, which according to them is one of Kaidou's favorites, and taking their heads would anger the powerful pirate. Eager for a chance to confront the Emperor, Drake turns into his dinosaur form and gets ready to fight. Somewhere else in the New World, on a Spring Island, Apoo and his crew are fleeing from some big, striped boars. They remain quite surprised when, trying to jump off a cliff, they continue running up into the air, the boars still chasing them. On a burning island on the New World, the Blackbeard Pirates are drinking and relaxing on their raft, which according to Teach is breaking apart, so they're waiting to meet the Marines for a battleship in exchange for Jewelry Bonney, who has been taken hostage by them. Teach approaches her, teasing her and telling her that he will set her free if she becomes his woman, to which Bonney kicks him with her free legs. Van Augur informs his captain that the Marines don't seem willing to do the exchange, as Akainu is leading them. The Blackbeard Pirates flee in a hurry, leaving behind their chained prisoner. After asking her about the fled crew, the Admiral tells Bonney that he was worried when she escaped the World Government, but that now the problem is solved. Bonney angrily cries out that she will never forgive them. In the meantime, in Mariejois, Doflamingo is teasing some unknown representative of the World Government, telling him that Moria, while on the verge of death, disappeared suddenly, to which the other replies that that's not a funny story. Doflamingo retorts that being a pirate, he could leave the Shichibukai anytime he wishes. In Torino Kingdom, Chopper has returned wearing a mask and claiming to be a friend of him instead, "Chopper Mask", but the inhabitants recognize him. He asks them to let him stay on the island for some more time, to study some plants he saw and get stronger. They gladly accept, and one of them shows him the well-supplied library. Chopper realises that despite the inhabitants looks initially stupid they are in fact a knoweledgable country. Chopper remembers some moments from his past, and then cries out to Luffy that he'll get stronger. In Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji and Ivankov are eating. Sanji notes both the taste and the power granted by the food they're eating, to which Ivankov replies that it is a dish called "Attack Cuisine," which makes people's bodies stronger and hearts purer. Sanji wonders if it is really possible to train the physique just by eating. He then asks Ivankov to teach him this art, but the Okama refuses, saying that its 99 recipes can only be learned by someone who has made his heart like a maiden's and learned Newkama Kenpo. Sanji angrily states that he is a man made to love women, to which Ivankov appreciates his rationality and offers him a chance: he will have to steal the recipes from their respective masters, while at the same time escaping the other residents of the island. If he wins, he will even be granted a ship; but if he loses, Ivankov wonders if he will be able to remain a man. After thinking about his past as well, and promising Luffy he will help him to become the Pirate King as his cook, Sanji accepts the offer. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Blackbeard Pirates still have their raft, whose name is revealed to be Marutabane. They were however on the verge of changing ship. *Jewelry Bonney is revealed to be the one who was defeated by Blackbeard, who also took her prisoner. She is later arrested by Admiral Akainu. *It is revealed that Doflamingo did not kill Moria completely. *Doflamingo was ordered to kill Moria by an unknown agent of the World Government. *Chopper returns to Torino Kingdom to get stronger, and Sanji stays in Kamabakka Kingdom to do the same. *The Newkama's Attack Cuisine art is revealed. Characters Anime Episode Site Navigation